User talk:Wyvern
If you miss old AoD sins, why not just run old AoD sins? They still own. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 08:45, 28 July 2007 (CEST) :Because these days if you're not killing someone in 4 seconds most people don't see the point of using the sin build (unless you're a moebius one) so you have to change some things around to meet that. Wyvern 16:39, 28 July 2007 (CEST) ::SP sins can't kill things in 4 seconds, either. They can maybe do as much damage as a dismember-exec from an axe warrior does, except it takes them 6 skills and 4 attacks. AoD sins own, nevertheless. Besides, shock, falling, tf can take people down about 50%. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 16:45, 28 July 2007 (CEST) :::Very true... damn... I've had this page open for half an hour thinking about a rejoinder to counter your facts but I have nothing, you won this one. Wyvern 03:50, 29 July 2007 (CEST) ::::SP sins do about as much damage as Dismember -> Executioner's? I beg to differ. Tycn 09:34, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :::::Yes, about 200 damage and deep wound. Last I did damage calculations for Eurospike, each warrior had done ~200 damage before they got to Critchop, not counting deep wound. Before any of the nerfs, SP sins did a little over 250 damage and deep wound. They've been nerfed at least 60 damage, so they're very close in damage. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 20:50, 30 July 2007 (CEST) ::::::Dismember -> Executioner's should do a max about 150 damage non including DW. That's in the best case scenario, spiking someone without a shield and getting crits on both hits, you'd usually only get around 100-120. Smite bonds and JI would increase that, but to the best of my knowledge Eurospike didn't use them. I have no idea where you're getting all that damage from. Tycn 15:56, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :::::::Dunno. It was a while ago. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 16:00, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Warriors have the highest steady natural DPS in the game. Assassins are able to do similar amounts of damage, in a shorter time span (Though limited by energy, and attack chain conditions). Thus, they have similar DPS, but in the long-hull, Warriors do better damage wise. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:49, 6 August 2007 (CEST) dude you like ska? i love you —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 06:22, 5 August 2007 (CEST) :Yeah I mainly blame my father, it's pretty much all he played when I was a kid. It's a shame that when we moved from new jersey he left a bunch of old things over there, including a majority of his Cd's. Wyvern 04:48, 6 August 2007 (CEST) locust assault the build is still in trial, so no voting. - Y0_ich_halt 21:28, 12 October 2007 (CEST) :My mistake, I have the bad tendency of leaving pages open for a stupidly long amount of time as I get sidetracked in guild wars and finish up hours later. I'll delete it -- Wyvern 21:30, 12 October 2007 (CEST) :: :) - Y0_ich_halt 21:35, 12 October 2007 (CEST) I Am America (And So Can You!) I see you also are an American hero. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 22:46, 23 October 2007 (CEST) :Seriously the most hilarious book I've ever read, can't stop quoting it. Not even halfway though the book yet though. A few minutes ago I just read The Endangered Animals and Why They are Unloved By God section, and made me laugh hysterically in front of my brother -- Wyvern 00:50, 24 October 2007 (CEST) ::Indeed. The sad thing is, one of my friends seriously plans to take his advice on that. Thankfully, I don't think he plans to have children. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:54, 24 October 2007 (CEST) :::That's horrible, but also hilarious should he be telling the truth, there's only about 5% of the book I would actually comsider using in real life though. But enough about about my opinions, what are your personal thoughts of the book? -- Wyvern 01:13, 24 October 2007 (CEST) ::::The most awesome awesomeness since awesomeness. Also: right|bettar unloveable pic--[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 01:24, 24 October 2007 (CEST) :::::That's awesome to know, and that pic is going to be tacked right on my user page, I'm going to spread wombat-unloveable-awareness, just on my userpage really, maybe harass others with it once in a while. Still a step forward in the right direction. Now, about the elderly NOTHING INTERESTING HERE GRANDMA, GO BACK TO SLEEP the first thing we need to do is get the wheelchairs and give it to the people who really need them: those sick of walking around. It's probably better for my overall mental state to put down this book, but his gaze is so enticing. -- Wyvern 02:15, 24 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::We saw that at Target... I might get that now though, hehe. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 02:17, 24 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::Do it, it's full of knowledge that'll land you in an asylum if you take it too seriously. Which is a very good bad thing to happen. Wyvern 21:46, 24 October 2007 (CEST) thanks =) -Karmapolice 21:53, 5 November 2007 (CET) :It's no problem, don't worry about asking for help, everyone had to learn the codes here at one time or another. -- Wyvern 21:55, 5 November 2007 (CET) ::Weaklings. You're supposed to know them the second you're born. –Ichigo724 22:27, 5 November 2007 (CET) :::It's no problem, don't worry about asking for help, everyone had to learn the codes here at one time or another. everyone except for a select few who were genetically mutated by wikicode at birth during the great interweb explosion during those years (explosion is still happening, it's faux name is "global warming") had to learn the codes here at one time or another. -- Wyvern 23:12, 5 November 2007 (CET) bloody lulz@...msn or what was it? - Y0_ich_halt 13:39, 6 November 2007 (CET) :AIM --Wyvern 21:35, 6 November 2007 (CET) that guy is really strange... are you making this up or did that really happen? o.O - Y0_ich_halt 14:21, 9 November 2007 (CET) :Yeah, it happened. --Wyvern 22:23, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::o kai. i doon saibr so i duno wut bloodninja iz. - Y0_ich_halt 21:49, 12 November 2007 (CET) Pm For inv. - Rawrawr 22:54, 7 November 2007 (CET) :Alright, what's your common login time so I can catch you? --Wyvern 01:41, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::Urgh, erm. Anywhere between 5.30 and 10.30 GMT on weekdays, and during weekends all the time when I'm not out doing something - Rawrawr 12:40, 10 November 2007 (CET) PS3 Darkstone Knight]] (''talk'') 21:26, 12 November 2007 (CET) :What are you, my brother? Go back to your guitar hero or whatever it is you wiinies play these days. (no seriously, he's playing it at full volume down the hall, I may go deaf) --Wyvern 21:32, 12 November 2007 (CET) ::< PC imo - Y0_ich_halt 21:48, 12 November 2007 (CET) :::No, sit in the corner. --Wyvern 21:53, 12 November 2007 (CET) ::::Guitar Hero is awesome imo. [[User:Viet|'Viet']] (''talk''* ) 22:15, 12 November 2007 (CET) :::::Viet]] (''talk''* ) 22:17, 12 November 2007 (CET) :::::::Victory]][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 22:18, 12 November 2007 (CET) :::::::I get it. --Wyvern 22:21, 12 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::LOL dude, im already deaf (serious...) [[user:darkstone_knight|'Darkstone Knight']] (''talk'') 23:00, 12 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Dude... wait... what? --Wyvern 03:52, 13 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::yea, im serious. if i wasn't on my wii i would sent you some links (ne1 else thinks this is good material for Ownage Of the week? :p) [[user:darkstone_knight|'Darkstone Knight']] (''talk'') 08:01, 13 November 2007 (CET) i have one of http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cochlear_implant these and one like http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hearing_aid the picture at the top (in case u dont belive) [[user:darkstone_knight|'Darkstone Knight']] (''talk'') 14:02, 13 November 2007 (CET) :Science-1/God-0 Will god make a comeback and put science in it's place? Tune in next episode! --Wyvern 01:39, 23 November 2007 (CET) ::Same ear-time, same ear-channel. –Ichigo724 01:41, 23 November 2007 (CET) :::true lol [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] 18:44, 23 November 2007 (CET) userpage lolwut? —''' Skakid9090' 04:20, 8 December 2007 (CET) :You're absolutely right good sir, it needs blinking --Wyvern 04:23, 8 December 2007 (CET) Scared the crap out of me a little bit... Kinda strange. --25pxGuildof 14:02, 8 December 2007 (CET) :It's the perfect page when you go afk and your family is nearby. --Wyvern 18:02, 8 December 2007 (CET) That is quite disturbing. [[User:Shogunshen| '''Shen']]( ) 23:54, 10 December 2007 (CET) :¯\(ºдಠ)/¯ --Wyvern 00:00, 11 December 2007 (CET) ::Holy crap, it just scared me again. Your sig needs to like...not redirect to that page. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 19:38, 19 December 2007 (EST) :::I would change it since it's been a while, but I'm much too lazy. Hence the reason I don't have one of those fancy sigs you people are sporting. --Wyvern 23:50, 16 January 2008 (EST) lolwut nice XD - Y0_ich_halt 15:43, 8 December 2007 (CET) :ಥ_ಥ --Wyvern 18:01, 8 December 2007 (CET) Question [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 18:04, 8 December 2007 (CET) :no u ☞ --Wyvern 18:28, 8 December 2007 (CET) Look at what I found while lurking I read it totally screws opera browsers over. --Wyvern 21:02, 19 December 2007 (EST) :no u ☞ — Skakid HoHoHo 21:03, 19 December 2007 (EST) ::And that makes 56, and what is 56 symbolic for children? --Wyvern 21:07, 19 December 2007 (EST) ::(EC)That is a problem... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 21:08, 19 December 2007 (EST) :::Less screwing over Opera + denying ads plzkthx. -- Armond Warblade 21:10, 19 December 2007 (EST) ::::Fun's over already? What a quick use of 15 minutes of HTML searching. But there are other wikis I suppose, other HTML styles as well. --Wyvern 21:55, 19 December 2007 (EST) :::::Had it not covered the ads, I might have left it. But that's a bit illegal, iirc. :/ I know forum hosting sites can shut you down without warning for trying to remove the ads. Also, screwing over browsers is baed. -- Armond Warblade 00:22, 20 December 2007 (EST) :::::: Don't apologize for doing your job, I'll stick to ones that are annoying as hell but not illegal. --Wyvern 15:34, 20 December 2007 (EST) lolwut i got a ASCI2 art for lolwut here. wanna see? it's 90k long though, presuming it works. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 16:26, 20 December 2007 (EST) :Go for it, sounds epic. --Wyvern 16:44, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::it doesn't work, pvx doesn't allow some of the coding i guess. look here. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 09:14, 21 December 2007 (EST) :::It is indeed epic, I take my hat off to those with too much time and who recognize the greatness that is a pear with a human mouth. --Wyvern 15:12, 21 December 2007 (EST) Since I kill my free time lurking I found another one; it's acceptable I suppose, good for copy pasta. WUTLOLWUT████UTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOL WUTLOLWUTLO████LOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOL WUTLOLWU██████████████OLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOL WUTLO█████OLWUTLOLWU███LWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOL WUT███WUTLOLWUTLOLWUTL███UTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOL WU██LOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOL███LOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOL WU██LOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUT███WUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOL WU███OLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLO███TLOLWUTLOLWUTLOL WUT████WUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLW███OLWUTLOLWUTLOL WUTLO████LOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUT███WUTLOLWUTLOL WUTLOLWUT██LWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLO███TLOLWUTLOL WUTLOLWUTL██WUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLW███OLWUTLOL WUTLOLWUT███WUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUT███WUTLOL WUTLOLW███OLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLO██UTLOL WUTLO███TLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOL██TLOL WUT███WUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLW██LOL WU██OLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWU███████LOLWU██OL W██LOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLO███TLOLWU███LWU██OL ██TLOLWUTLOLWUTLOL██TLO██████LWUTLOLWUTLO█WU██OL ██TLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLW█████WUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOL█U██OL ██TLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLO████LOLWUTLOLWUTL██W██LOL ██TLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWU███████LOLWU███LW██LOL W███OLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWU███████LOL██TLOL WUTL███WUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLO██TLOL WUTLO███TLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUT██LWUTLOL WUTLOLO███OLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLW██LOLWUTLOL WUTLOLWUT███WUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLOLWUTLO██UTLOLWUTLOL WUTLOLWUTLO████████████████████████LWUTLOLWUTLOL --Wyvern 23:25, 25 January 2008 (EST) :hmm... ok i guess... - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 06:07, 27 January 2008 (EST) the inverted images are 1337! - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 11:01, 20 February 2008 (EST)